Pure Heart
by Greyhawk2015A
Summary: When Jeremy is faced with a major illness can Bridget help him hold it all together?


Jeremy was at the school cafeteria sitting by himself just picking at the small pile of corn on his tray, with a plastic fork. He was entirely lost in his thoughts, and didn't even see Bridget approach and set her tray down across from him

'Are you OK', she asked, sensing something was wrong

Jeremy didn't answer, and just continued to pick at the corn.

' Yo, what's with you', Bridget asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

'Sorry, I didn't hear you', he said as he sat the spoon down and faced her

'Yeah no kidding. You've been acting weird all day. Is there something going on', she pressed

'I guess I'm just stressed out about the exams in a few more weeks', he replied referring to the final exams of the year, which was just 3 short weeks away

'You'd be the last person I would expect to be freaked out by a test', she said

'Even geniuses get nervous', he said as he went back to picking at the corn

'Yeah I think all of our nerves are frayed right now', she said as she opened her chocolate milk

'Yeah, tell me about it. I think I'm going to just play hooky tomorrow and just let my mind air out'

Now Bridget grew suspicious, as Jeremy loved school and this was not like him at all

'OK, I want you to tell me what's going on right now', she demanded

'I told you', he said as he got up, threw his food away and left

Kerry was watching the whole spectacle, and sat down next to her sister

'What was that all about' she asked

'I don't know. There's something wrong, and he won't tell me'

'What did he say', Kerry asked

'That he was stressed out about the final exams in a few more weeks'

'That seems logical', Kerry reasoned

Bridget wanted to believe that's all it was, but something inside her said it was something more. She had never cared for somebody like she did Jeremy, and that scared her a little. She didn't even care for Kyle the way she cared for him.

'Just give him some space', Kerry insisted as Bridget snapped out of her thoughts.

Bridget happened to glance outside the window and saw Jeremy get into his car and drive off

She jumped up, and told her sister to cover for her, as they still had one more period before the end of the day, and raced for her own car

She followed Jeremy, as she was wondering why he was ditching school. She kept a reasonable distance, as she didn't want it to be obvious that she was following him.

Eventually he stopped his car at a medical building, and got out of the car

Why was he going to see a doctor, Bridget wondered.

As he was about to go in, he looked Bridget's direction and spotted her.

He ran over to her car and said 'You had no right to follow me'

Seeing the look in her face, seeing the fear and worry, he softened his mood somewhat

'I didn't want you to know, OK', he said

'Know what? Are you feeling well', she asked

She could see his eyes were watering as he struggled not to cry in front of her'.

She got out of the car and walked over to him

'Look, I have...a... a condition' he stammered

'What condition', she asked

'This is my cardiologist's office'

'Cardiologist'?, Bridget asked

'Fancy word for heart doctor', he said

Bridget could feel her own pulse start to quicken

"If you want to know, I'll tell you'

She nodded

'OK, I have to see the doctor. I may be an hour or so. Care to wait'?

She nodded as she took his hand, and walked with him into the waiting room

'Hi, Jeremy', how are you doing today', the receptionist cheerfully asked, as he checked in

'I guess we'll find out', he said with a humorless chuckle

'Well the doctor will be with you in a few more moments. Please have a seat in the meantime', she said

'Look', he said as they sat down, 'Like I said I have a condition'

'Is it serious', she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer

He paused for a few moments before nodding.

'Aeortic Stenosis' he replied

'What is that'? she asked

He took a heavy sigh and said 'Basically my aortic valve, which is in your heart ventricle, is not working. So basically my heart has to work twice as hard to pump as much blood as a normal heart'

'How do they fix it', she asked

'Surgery', he said matter of factly

Bridget felt like all the wind was knocked out of her. This was supposed to happen to others, not people she cared about

'So, what are they going to do, today', she asked

'Run a few tests. Maybe an EKG or a cardiogram'

'Can I wait for you, she asked

'Jeremy, we're ready for you', a nurse said

'Ok, it's show time', he said as he followed her down the hallway

She opted to wait, and killed time by reading some of the magazines in the waiting room.

About 90 minutes pass, as the nurse escorts Jeremy back to the waiting room, talking with him.

Bridget could not make out what they were saying, but saw that Jeremy was trembling.

The nurse gave him a pat on the shoulder, and went back to the back.

'How'd it go', Bridget asked already knowing the answer

'Not good', he mumbled

She was unsure of what to do, but just put her arm around him and walked back outside

'Want some company', she asked

'No. I think I'd rather be alone right now', he said

'No, what you want is some Chinese food. My treat', she offered

He got in her car, as they drove to Mr. Woks Cafe, where each of them orders the chicken and rice

'Do you know of anybody else who has your condition', she asked?

He shook his head

'Nope. Its something I was born with, and evidentially 1 in 100,000 get it. So looks like I was the lucky winner'

'How come you never told me', she asked as they were sitting on a park bench, about half an hour later'

'I dunno. I guess I didn't want you to worry', he said

'Did you think I couldn't handle it', she asked

'I didn't know if I could handle it', Jeremy replied

'Are you afraid', she challenged

'Maybe nervous, but not really afraid', he lied

She reached out and held his hand, and in that second all of his defenses came crashing down. Bridget could see tears well up in his eye

'It's going to be OK', she whispered

By then, he could no longer hold in the tears and just cried.

Her own heart literally hurt for him, as she just sat there with her arm around him.

'You still taking tomorrow off' she asked a few moments later

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and said 'I don't know. Possibly... maybe'

'If you want some company, I'll join you' she offered

It was getting late, as she drove him back to his car at the doctor's office

'I meant it, call me anytime you want', Bridget offered as Jeremy nodded before getting into his car and driving back home, as Bridget did the same


End file.
